Ein denkwürdiges Date
by hyndara71
Summary: Die zur Königin umgestaltete Teyla kann schon gewisse Köpfe verdrehen ... OS Zusammenarbeit mit Jane Sheppard


**Disclaimer:** _Stargate: Atlantis_ gehört MGM, Syfy und Gott weiß wem noch. Diese Fanfic wurde zum Spaß geschrieben.

**Author's Note:** Wie bei "Venenbrand" bin ich auf meiner Festplatte über diese kleine Story gestolpert und habe wirklich keine Ahnung, wer von uns beiden sie seinerzeit geschrieben hat. Also nenn ichs einfach mal Teamwork, denn einen Teil wird Jane Sheppard bestimmt dabei geleistet haben.

* * *

Nervös tigerte er sein Quartier immer wieder hoch und hinunter. Immer und immer wieder.  
Was, wenn sie letztendlich doch einen Rückzieher machen würde? Was, wenn man sie nicht ließ? Was, wenn sie ihm nicht glauben würde?  
Ach, alles war so kompliziert geworden! Vor allem nachdem auch noch ein Rivale aufgetaucht war. Noch komplizierter durch das, was dieser Rivale getan hatte.  
Wenn es nur John Sheppard wäre, er war sicher, gegen den könnte er bestehen. Immerhin sah er besser aus, war intelligenter, gebildeter, verfügte über einige Erfahrung mehr. Ja, gegen den Colonel hätte er bestehen können.  
Aber dieser andere? Dieser ...  
Nein! Er würde nicht einmal an einen seiner Namen denken! Und vielleicht war an den Gerüchten gar nichts wahres dran? Vielleicht hatte er nichts mit ihr zu tun gehabt?  
Er hoffte es, während er eine neue, nervöse Runde drehte.  
Warum nur brauchten Frauen immer so lange? Es war doch einfach: Man nahm sich die Kleidung, zog sich an, gegebenenfalls nahm man noch eine Waffe. Aber Frauen?  
Während er weiter tigerte, betrachtete er sich im Spiegel an der gegenüberliegenden Wand, straffte dabei unbewußt die Schultern, drückte den Rücken durch.  
Gut, ganz frei war er auch nicht von Eitelkeit, mußte er sich dann zugestehen. Natürlich pflegte auch er sich. Aber Frauen ... ?  
Innerlich verdrehte er die Augen. Wenn er nur an diese Ansammlung von an zu kleine Folterinstrumente erinnernde Gerätschaften dachte, die Frauen benutzten, um sich (in ihren Augen) schöner zu machen. Speziell erinnerte er sich da noch an eine Begebenheit, als er noch klein gewesen war und ...  
Nein, nicht ablenken! Er mußte sich konzentrieren und versuchen, sich seine Worte zurechtzulegen. Es mußte einfach perfekt sein, dann würde sie ihn vielleicht auch erhören und möglicherweise ...  
Er setzte in seiner ruhelosen Wanderung aus, als sein Blick in weit entfernte Lande schweifte, dorthin, wo er seinen Traum erfüllt sah:  
Ein kleiner Planet, weit, weit entfernt von all dem Kummer und dem Krieg. Nur er und ... sie und ihre Söhne und alles würde gut sein.  
Um ehrlich zu sein, er hatte diesen Einwand vor allem vorgebracht, um sie zu sehen, um sie zu spüren und in ihrer Nähe sein zu können. Er hoffte so sehr, daß sie es jetzt erkennen würde, und daß sie ihm folgen würde.  
Auch darum war er nervös. Es würde wie das erste Mal sein - ach was, es WAR das erste Mal. Und er wollte, daß dieser Abend perfekt wurde, daß sie akzeptierte, was er gleich bei ihrem ersten Treffen gespürt hatte: die tiefe Verwandtschaft zwischen ihnen.  
Auf ein Klopfen hin öffnete er das Schott zu seinem Quartier und besah sich den Strauß, dessentwegen er ein Team ausgeschickt hatte, um die Blumen zu pflücken.  
Da waren alle Frauen gleich. Alle liebten sie Blumen. Und wenn er ihr diese übergab, dann würde sie ihn sicherlich akzeptieren und sich anhören, was er zu sagen hatte. Und nach seinem Geständnis würde sie ihm um den Hals fallen und ihn küssen und ihm gestehen, daß auch sie schon lange Gefühle hegte.  
"Sehr schön", lobte er und nahm den Strauß. "Es soll alles bereit gemacht werden."  
Der andere nickte stumm und ging.  
Sein Herz klopfte laut und schnell, als er nun eiligen Schrittes dem Gang hinab folgte.  
Was aber, wenn sie sich verpflichtet fühlte? Was, wenn sie nicht, im Gegensatz zu ihm, bereit war, ihr altes Leben aufzugeben?  
Er wies diesen Gedanken weit von sich, marschierte strammen Schrittes weiter und hoffte, während die Dornen der Blütenstengel sich schmerzhaft in seine linke Hand bohrten, so fest umklammerte er den Strauß.  
Viel zu lange war es her, daß er sich auf Freiersfüßen bewegt hatte. Viel zu wenig Erfahrung besaß er. Alles, was er nun vorweisen konnte, war sein empfindsames Innerstes, umgeben von einer noch empfindlicheren Schale. Und es würde nur allzu leicht sein, diese Schale zu zerbrechen und ihn damit tödlich zu verletzen.  
Wieder kamen ihm Zweifel, doch jetzt würde er es nicht mehr aufhalten können. So oder so, er hatte es in Gang gesetzt, als er die Atlanter anlog. Er konnte nur hoffen, daß sie inzwischen begriffen hatte, wer und was sie wirklich war für ihn.  
Er straffte wieder die Schultern, als er vor der Kabine stehen blieb, hinter der sie wartete. Wartete, wie sie meinte, auf eine neue Lektion. Wartete, wie er hoffte, auf die Befreiung ihrer wahren Gefühle.  
Noch eine Sekunde zögerte er, strich sich eine Strähne seiner schneeweißen Mähne aus dem Gesicht, ehe er das Schott von außen öffnete.  
"Bist du bereit?" gurrte er in den Raum hinein.  
Und sie kam. Wunderschön in ihrem schwarzen Lederkostüm, das ebenfalls schwarze Haar glänzte wie das Gefieder eines Raben. Und der zarte grüne Teint ihrer veränderten Haut ...  
"Teyla ..." seufzte Todd schwärmerisch. "Ich liebe dich!"  
Und sie? Was tat sie? Fiel sie ihm um den Hals wie erträumt, und dankte ihm für dieses Öffnen ihrer Augen? Schwor sie ihm von jetzt an ewige Treue und daß sie für immer seine Königin sein würde? Nahm sie die Rosen an, die er extra für sie hatte pflücken lassen auf einem Planeten, der verseucht war mit Iratuskäfern?  
Todd wagte ein schüchternes Lächeln, als sie weiter wie erstarrt vor ihm stand. Zögernd hielt er ihr den Strauß hin und ...  
... fand sich im nächsten Moment mit einem Messer an seiner Kehle wieder.  
"Wagt es ja nicht, mich zu verspotten!" zischte ihre Stimme zu ihm hinauf. Mit der Handkante schlug sie ihm die Rosen aus der Hand. "Ich tue das hier, um Menschen zu retten, nicht um von euch verhöhnt zu werden. Ich bin kein Monster wie ihr!" Mit einem Tritt beförderte sie ihn über die Schwelle auf den Gang hinaus, dann schloß sich das Schott wieder und zerquetschte die Rosen, so wie sie gerade sein Herz zerquetscht hatte.  
Todd ließ den Kopf hängen, als er mit schlurfenden Schritten zurückkehrte in sein Quartier.  
Nichts hatte sie verstanden, gar nichts ...


End file.
